elenaofavalorfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Marzel
Prince Marzel is the Crown Prince of the Sirena kingdom of Coronado, son to King Pescoro and Queen Camila, and brother to Crown Princess Marisa. He makes his debut alongside his family and people, the Sirenas, in the hour-long special, Elena of Avalor: Song of the Sirenas. History King Pescoro and the Sirenas were known for sinking many ships in the past, but when Pescoro rescued Camila from a shipwreck and saved her life by wrapping her in Maligras, a special magical kelp that could either allow someone to breathe underwater, or turn them into a Sirena, he fell in love with her and swore from that day on that the Sirenas would not sink any more ships. After that, time passed before Camila gave birth to Marzel and Marisa, but when Marisa discovered that, due to Camila having been human before Pescoro turned her into a Sirena to save her life, Marisa and Marzel could turn their Sirena tail into a pair of human legs, when two fishermen mistook Marisa as being a human child and not a Sirena one and nearly took her away from Pescoro and Camila, Pescoro was convinced from that point on that humans still saw the Sirenas as monsters and refuses to believe they could be friends. Since then, his people came to accept Pescoro's belief, including his Captain of the Royal Guard, Daria, her octopus assistant Ocho, and even Marzel. Since then, Marzel also became friends with a large seahorse named Coco, who travels with him and Marisa on most of their adventures around Nueva Vista and Coronado. ''Elena of Avalor: Song of the Sirenas Marzel is with Marisa and Cuco when they are spotted by the Avalor Royal Yacht, commanded by Naomi Turner's mother, Captain Scarlet Turner. When Naomi's parents open fire on Marzel, Marisa, and Cuco, Marzel fights back, but just as he's about to use his Sirena singing on them, Marisa points out Elena as she intervenes and destroys one of the Turners' crossbows with the Scepter of Light. Though this gives Marisa pause and belief that maybe humans are ready to accept them since Elena stopped the Turners after they tried to provoke Marzel and Marisa into retaliating, Marzel doesn't believe it, and when Marisa explains things to Pescoro and Camila back at the palace in Coronado, Pescoro and Camila advise she steer clear of the humans, making Marzel feel better that their parents took his side in the matter. However, later on, not only does Marisa go behind her parents' backs and meet Elena in person, but Marzel is forced to do so himself, revealing that he and Marisa can turn their Sirena tails into human legs when on land due to their half-human blood. After an attempt by Elena to have her cousin, Duke Cristobal, meet Marisa results in the Duke trying to capture Marisa, Marzel rescues her, and then reprimands her for her belief that humans had changed for the better, telling her off that humans hate them and always will. However, later on, Marisa discovers Elena drowning and saves her by wrapping Maligras around her torso, thus granting her the ability to breathe underwater without turning her into a Sirena. Marzel is forced to take Elena back to present her to their parents, but despite Elena's pleas for a new friendship between humans and Sirenas, Pescoro and Camila refuse. Later, Marzel discovers that Elena and Marisa have been captured by Cristobal, who tossed Elena's Scepter of Light into the water. Marzel recovers it, and after notifying Pescoro and Camila that Marisa was in danger, he is able to convince them and the rest of the Sirenas to come to Elena's aid with intercepting Cristobal's yacht as it tried to chase down the Royal Yacht, and together, they entrance Cristobal's helmsman into steering Cristobal's yacht into the sea wall of his palace. Later, they arrive to learn that Elena had defeated her sworn arch-enemy Shuriki for good, and has her treasonous cousin locked up for betraying Avalor and his family for gold. Afterwards, Elena forges a new friendship with Marzel, Marisa, their parents, and the Sirenas. Elena of Avalor'' After aiding Elena with defeating Shuriki and forging a new friendship between humans and Sirenas, Marzel is soon told of Elena wanting to hold a ceremony to sign a peace treaty confirming the new friendship and alliance with King Pescoro and Queen Camila. However, there are those who are against it, including Naomi and Pescoro's Captain of the Guard, Daria. Unknown to Marzel, Daria makes a deal with the Sirenas' feared enemies, the maladros, led by Saloso, offering to deactivate Coronado's Coral Alarms to allow the malandros into Coronado in return for them disrupting the treaty ceremony. Though the plan works, the malandros destroy the Coral Alarms so they can't be reactivated, making Daria realize they tricked her and couldn't be trusted. When the malandros take over Coronado and capture Pescoro and Camila, Marzel and Marisa warn Elena, only for Naomi to refuse to aid them by revealing she hates the Sirenas for sinking the ship her grandfather was on before she was born, so she never got a chance to meet him before his untimely death. With Naomi refusing to help because of her grudge, Elena takes Gabe and Mateo with her, Marzel, and Marisa, meeting up with Daria, who begs for forgiveness for ruining the treaty signing and allowing the malandros to take over Coronado. With Elena's help, the Coral Alarms are restored and force the malandros into retreat, with Saloso swearing revenge. Daria is forgiven for her actions, and Naomi agrees to put her grudge behind her, allowing the treaty signing to go on as planned. Marzel later lends his support to Elena and her grandfather when, as part of the Dia de los Muertos celebration being held in Nueva Vista, Francisco wants to find the shield he had been searching for when he was younger before it and his friends were lost at sea. Thanks to Marzel's help, Elena and Francisco are able to recover it and allow Francisco some closure to his past. Later on, as several women of Nueva Vista are speaking with some Sirena women on the beach, Marzel arrives to have some fun, but proves to still be not fully adapted to his human legs yet. Elena shows up to mention she is holding a Royal Retreat in Nueva Vista, and suggests that King Pescoro attend as well to show King Joaquin, King Raja, and the other rulers from around the Ever Realm that the Sirenas are no longer the feared creatures they were in the past, thanks to their help with aiding Elena in taking down Shuriki. Thinking it is a great idea, Marzel and Elena head back to Coronado to tell Pescoro, only to learn from Ocho that Pescoro is in trouble, his tail trapped in a shipwreck that's about to collapse on him. With Ocho directing where to reach, Marzel and Elena are able to free Pescoro just in time, but he soon discovers that his tail has been sprained. Back at the palace in Coronado, as Marisa tends to her father, Pescoro learns of the retreat, but with him unable to attend due to his injury, it is suggested to have Marzel go in his stead. Marzel thinks it would be great, but is told by Cuco to try and act differently from his normal self. As a result, when Marzel shows up, he quickly draws concern from Elena about his behavior and clothing, and soon finds himself unable to have much fun in the activities that Joaquin, Raja, and the other kings enjoy. Instead, on Elena's suggestion, he agrees to take the kings underwater to see Pescoro and Coronado. However, when they encounter Cuco, he inspires Marzel to take the kings through the forbidden Maligras Garden, despite his pleas that it is too dangerous. This results in the kings getting their legs wrapped in the Maligras, causing them to be turned into Sirenas, much to Marzel and Elena's horror. When they reveal what happened to Marisa and Pescoro, the king is furious with his son for what he's done, and Marzel is ashamed of himself for what he let happen. However, he sees a chance to redeem himself when Marisa reveals there is an antidote to reverse the Sirena transformation before it becomes permanent on an island some distance from Nueva Vista and Coronado. Using what he learned from the surface, along with Cuco's help, Marzel reaches the island in good time, but when Elena twists her ankle trying to climb up to reach the flowers that contain the antidote, Marzel is unsure of being able to do it himself, but knowing that the kings need that antidote or they can never return home to their respective kingdoms as they will be Sirenas permanently, Marzel is able to climb up the cliff, retrieve the flowers, and get them back to the kings just in time, returning them to their human selves. He returns to Coronado with Elena and the kings to show he succeeded, and Marisa and Pescoro are proud of him. As a result, Marzel is allowed to spend some more time on the surface with the kings, even if he still is not used to his human legs yet. Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Males Category:Siblings